


For The Dancing And The Dreaming

by cherubzenitsu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, also the cover of for the dancing and the dreaming from how to train my dragon, kinda ooc since i need it to fit the au!!!, really a beautiful cover, really good book yall should read it, tags and rating may change, this is really self indulgent SO, this was inspired by the song of achilles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubzenitsu/pseuds/cherubzenitsu
Summary: despite the roughness of his fingertips, despite his rather foul mouth and even fouler gestures, he was the most beautiful and breathtaking human of all.





	For The Dancing And The Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikwanchu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikwanchu/gifts).



> here's the cover that was part of my inspiration for this fic: https://youtu.be/vCOe4x-LXcE
> 
> this is dedicated to one of my closest friends and i adore her to death so i hope you can enjoy reading this as much as i do while writing it! hopefully, soon i will add the next chapter!
> 
> also, this is dedicated to all my fellow dowin enthusiasts who lately have been deprived of dowin concent!

despite the roughness of his fingertips, despite his rather foul mouth and even fouler gestures, he was the most beautiful and breathtaking human of all. his long black hair shined like no other under the hot summer sun, his eyes, black as the raven’s wings, would make his pink cheeks and plump, rose lips look even rosier. he wasn’t minded much by the other humans,  _ he’s too boring and simple  _ they said but then, he became a man. his boyish features sharpening and offering a kind aspect, his lips became plump and inviting, his body changed as well as his voice and now no human could deny he was more like a gift from the gods. outsiders wondered in their thoughts and in low whispers in foreign languages if he was a prince, a demigod or even a golden warrior but no, dongyoung was none of that.

his rough strong hands were made by his arduous days working on the fields of his father’s old ranch, a forgotten land that no one besides him hoped to see bloom someday. crops and crops filled to the brim with corn and flower seeds, he who believed hard work was the key to succeeding, he who would work until his hands and feet bled, he who believed and prayed so hard that it became true. 

_ he’s blessed by the gods _ , the townspeople would whisper. dongyoung knew what they said but he pretended he didn’t, he was not blessed by those selfish immortals, he was just  _ lucky. _

sicheng always watched him from above, his golden eyes fixated in the way dongyoung’s muscles moved under his skin, stretching and tensing.  _ so beautiful, _ he would whisper to the wind, the only witness of his infatuation with this simple yet so enchanting human. 

gods didn’t care about humans much anymore, their beauty and lives too short and unimportant for the beautiful and immortal gods who lived on the skies. but sicheng was not one of them despite his riches and beauty he still found himself being fascinated by humans, oh well,  _ a human. _

_oh_ , for the dancing and the dreaming of that mere mortal sicheng, a god, would swim and sail on savage seas with never a fear of drowning, no scorching sun nor freezing cold would stop him if _he_ just promised him _his heart and soul_. 


End file.
